Nick Diaz
Nick Diaz is the current Strikeforce welterweight champion, with victories over such notable fighters as Marius Zaromskis, Frank Shamrock, Scott Smith, an overturned victory over former Pride lightweight champion Takanori Gomi, and a knockout of knockout artist Robbie Lawler. He had a tough stint in the UFC with seeveral close decision losses to opponents such as Sean Sherk, Diego Sanchez, and Karo Parisyan. He is known for his extensive submission and grappling expertise, his unorthodox striking, his smack talk inside the cage and his tendency to habitually smoke marijuana. Diaz won his most recent fight against Hayato Sakurai in Dream, submitting the veteran fighter via armbar. Despite rumors that he might fight Jason Miller because of their grudge match after the Strikeforce Nashville brawl, rumors said that Diaz was next expected to fight in the Strikeforce middleweight tournament to decide the number-one contender for the title. Instead, Diaz defended his welterweight title for the first time against rival KJ Noons in a rematch of their controversial bout. He defeated Noons via a close unanimous decision to retain the belt and avenge his loss. Fights *Nick Diaz vs. Blaine Tyler - - Diaz came into the fight undefeated. It was the quarterfinals of the King of the Mountain tournament. Diaz would go on to defeat Adam Lynn in the semifinals before losing to Jeremy Jackson in the finals. The fight was Blaine Tyler's only MMA bout ever and thus it was his MMA debut as well. *Nick Diaz vs. Jeremy Jackson 1 - The fight was in the finals of the King of the Mountain tournament for the UA welterweight title. Both fighters had defeated two opponents earlier that night. Jeremy Jackson had defeated Mike Penalber and Zach Light. Diaz had defeated Adam Lynn and Blaine Tyler. Diaz came into the fight undefeated. *Nick Diaz vs. Robbie Lawler *Nick Diaz vs. Diego Sanchez - The fight was thought -- especially at the time -- to be one of the most exciting ground fights in UFC and MMA history. The fight was also thought to be an intense grudge match, with both fighters hating each other. The hate was mainly instigated by Diaz. Diego Sanchez came out the victor in a razor-close decision. *Nick Diaz vs. Joe Riggs - The two fought at the hospital after the controversial decision win that Joe Riggs earned. *Nick Diaz vs. Takanori Gomi - The fight was Diaz's Pride debut and only fight with the promotion. Diaz won the fight via gogoplata submission after breaking his orbital during the bout. After the fight, Diaz tested positive for marijuana and the fight result was changed to a no-contest. *Nick Diaz vs. Mike Aina - The fight was Diaz's EliteXC debut, as well as Mike Aina's. *Nick Diaz vs. KJ Noons 1 - The fight was for the vacant EliteXC lightweight title. Diaz disputed the cut stoppage loss. *Nick Diaz vs. Katsuya Inoue - The fight was Diaz's Dream debut. *Nick Diaz vs. Frank Shamrock - The fight was Diaz's Strikeforce debut. Frank Shamrock allegedly came into the bout with a rib injury sustained in training. The fight was the last fight in Shamrock's career. *Nick Diaz vs. Scott Smith - The fight was the second and last of Diaz's short stint as a middleweight fighter in Strikeforce before he captured the welterweight title. Diaz landed an incredible amount of punches in the fight. *Nick Diaz vs. Marius Zaromskis - The fight was for the vacant first-ever Strikeforce welterweight title. *Nick Diaz vs. Hayato Sakurai - The fight was for Dream, in a rare cage whereas the promotion usually employs a boxing ring. The loss was Hayato Sakurai's third in a row, to add to losses to Marius Zaromskis. and Akihiro Gono.